A day in the life of Near
by LenFanGirlXD
Summary: Near gets adopted! But he's not alone. Now that Near, Mello, and Matt live with each other will the little, poor, semi-albino be able to keep his sanity? Journal entries by Nate River aka Near.
1. Prologue

**A: lol I know I shouldn't be creating ANOTHER story with all the others I have to update, but I couldn't resist!**

**Prologue:**

**5/13/10**

Dear Journal,

Today starts the day that my abnormal, peaceful life turns to a life full of pain and annoyance. If you haven't already figured it out, its because I was adopted. Yes, adopted. Its not about the fact that I was adopted. I'm truly grateful that I got chosen to be some happy family's son, but the fact that I wasn't the only one adopted fazes me. That's right. Not only I, the cute little semi-albino was adopted, but also the **psychotic**, emotional, Chocoholic **and** a certain crimson haired, gamer was adopted too. And yes, I mean Mello and Matt. God have mercy on my soul!

Near


	2. 51310 Meeting my new mother

5/13/10

**Dear Journal,**

Just recently my new mother came in to pick me and those two up. Roger had brought her into his office where we were to meet her. She was everything I ever dreamed of. She had pretty green eyes and golden-silky hair. Her name was Ana. She first came to me and looked me over.

"What a handsome boy" she had said kindly to me. Her voice was sweet like honey, which made me blush a little.

She then gave me a hug. A HUG! no one ever hugs me..... Well anyways, she went over to Matt next, who was playing his PSP. (I think thats what he calls that brainwashing handheld) She gave him a look of exception. I was surprised.

Then came the moment i've been waiting for. She approached Mello with a smile.

"You must be Mello. What a pretty girl you are!" she said with a smile.

Mello's face turned so0 red. I just laughed in my head.

"I'm not a girl you incompetant women!" he yelled back.

She looked really frightened and angry at his remark. She turned to Roger and gave her a look of displeasure.

"I'll just take these two if thats fine with you" she said gesturing to me and Matt.

What happened next left me in total shock.

"please let me go! I''ll behave I promise!" cried Mello.

"I don't know....." she said hesitantly.

"I can't be without Matty! please!" he begged hugging Matt tightly.

"Oh alright, but you must behave"

Roger told us to get packing, so i ran upstairs to grab all my toys. I was soo excited. Well not that I showed any emotions. I wonder what it will be like to have a mother. So far i liked it. She seemed really nice. I was looking forward to my new life. If only it didn't involve Mello. Well, i have to depart you my dear journal for my new mother is going to show us our rooms. I'll write soon.

~Near


	3. 51510 Sleepless nights

3/15/10

**Dear Journal,**

Let me inform you that the past two night's were Hell. I did not sleep one wink. Those **two **kept me up all night. So many moans and groans, that I had to cover Mr. Quaker's (my favorite rubber ducky) ears. Let me just say that we were sleeping in the same room as those **two **and they were doing many and I mean **many **inappropriate things. So today I informed Mother about the situation. The conversation went something like this:

"Mother, I request a different room."

"Why's that, luv?"

"Too noisey"

"too noisey?"

"correct"

"........."

"Mother, may I say that Mello and Matt have been doing **things"** I emphasized.

"things?" she sounded nervous.

"Yes. If i'm correct the term we would use is se-"

"OH GOD!" she interupted.

After that the boys were seperated. With my luck I had to share a room with Mello while Matt got one to himself.

"WHY!" I yelled in my head.

why does life have to be so unfair to little albinos? I will never know. Well farewell. See you again.

~Near


	4. 52310 Love?

**A: hiyah guys! Sorry i haven't updated recently. I had to pass in a research paper and I was being a lazy ass lol. Well I'd like to dedicate this chappy to my reviewers and to my fanfiction friend Mellys-girl! She made me wana get off my lazy ass to do this so I hope you'll enjoy! **

5/23/10

**Dear Journal,**

My apologies for I haven't written for awhile. I've been caught up in my studies. You see, even though we're not living at Wammy's house anymore we still have to resume are lessons to become L. Its actually quite difficult because Mello insists on ruining my work, so he looks like the better successor. What a prick. What he doesnt know is that I keep two copies of all the work I do incase something were to happen like this incident we have here. So I'm still the better successor. Take that Mello!

Well the other day was quite unbearable. Yesterday, Mother brought us to the park. I don't know why, but she did. What was great was that there was a duck pond! Guess what I found! Baby ducklings! I'm quite fond of ducks, especially the rubber kind. Then again.....I didn't show these emotions. Emotions are a sign of weakness. They get in the way, which is in Mello's case.

I sat my self on the bank of the pond to admire the view. It was quite peaceful after the past hectic days. Mother had told me to bring along some bread, so i did. I fed some of the baby ducklings which I enjoyed ever so much. There little quacks filled my ears. They were so small. Its amazing how they come from an egg. Suddenly, my train of thought was broken when the ducklings quacked loudly and swam away.

"where are you going duckies?" i asked to myself. The reason was soon discovered as Mello came trudging over, eating a chocolate bar. I was expecting a blow to my lower lip, but nothing.

"Whatcha doing Near?" said Mello sounding rather suspicous.

"Well I WAS admiring the ducklings you so happened to scare away." I replied in monotone.

"really?"

"yes"

"cool."

"What do you want Me-"

Thats all I could get out of my mouth because a second later I was pushed into the pond. Guess what? I can't swim.

"Help! I'm drowning!" I yelled desperatly while Mello just laughed back at me.

I splashed desperatly trying to stay afloat.

"Help you bast-" I tried to yell but my head started to go under. Many thoughts ran through my mind. "why does no one hear me?", "will I die?", "why is Mello such a bastard?".

My body started to go limp as I let my self sink. My eyes started to close. The last thing I saw was a glint of Crimson jumping into the pond after me.

When I woke up i found myself on the grass soaking wet, but thats not what surprised me. What surprised me was that a soaking wet Matt was looking down at me with a concerned face. I blushed realizing his face waas only inches away from mine.

"Near! Near! are you alive!" He yelled at me.

"Of course I am or I wouldn't be looking at you" I breathed.

"Thank goodness" he said relieved.

"Where's Mello?" I asked not very concerned.

"Oh he's getting yelled at by Mum again".

Matt frowned. He still was looking at me with his goofy goggles over his face like always. He was panting which made me blush more considering the position I was in. We were recieving many glares at passing by suvillians. Then again, what else would you think if you saw two boys on the ground wtih one on top of the other.

Exactly.

Mother came rushing (dragging a certain blondy by the ear) over with a concerned look. Matt quickly rolled of me. I swear I saw him blush the moment he moved, but I could be wrong.

"Neary are you okay, my luv!" she sounded scared.

"yes mother"

"Thank goodness!"

She looked at Matt.

"What a wonderful child you are!" she smiled at Matt.

"And you!" she yelled at Mello.

"You're lucky I'm letting you stay with me still!"

She looked very angry, which scared me a bit because I haven't seen her like this before.

Later on that night Mother decided to change our rooms again. This time Mello had his own room and Matt was sharing a room with me. For some reason I felt excited. I was excited that I was sharing a room with Matt? What is wrong with me?

"Hiyah new roomate!" said Matt beaming at me.

"Hi" my heart was racing.

What the hell was wrong at me?......Oh god!......no! no! no! I think i like Matt!

~Near

**A: I hope you enjoyed it! Sorta a cliff hanger. I made it longer just for you Mellys-girl! **


End file.
